timmy's date
by labrujulavioleta
Summary: Timmy solo queria un dia tranquilo, con helado, pizza, television y quizas ver a trixie pero tuti, cosmo, gary, remy, chester e incluso vicky se encargaran de que no lo sea y es que todos quieren una cita con el castaño. por su parte timmy al final de todo tendra que decidir quien sera... su novio? (soy nueva con esto de los fic's :D)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: porque los rompecorazone quieren romper siempre.

-solo mirenlo-dijo con cierto recelo en su voz mientras veia como remy_chico_rubio_ cajallena atraia a trixie quien solo sonreia. timmy volvio a bufar, por suerte aquel dia la escuela terminaria pronto. y para ponerle la fresa al pastel era viernes.

-vamos timmy no te desanimes-hablo una hoja rosa, o mejor dicho wanda que intento subir el animo del castaño.

-si, mejor bebeme.

-es que chicos, no entiendo. es como una rata asquerosa que se cuela de trixie-dijo ignorando a cosmo.

-pues yo no lo veo asi.

-ha estado pegado como chicle en los ultimos dias.

-yo no lo he notado, timmy-dijo cosmo

-animo campeon, hoy es viernes.

-tienes razon wanda-los ojos del gorra rosa se iluminaron hasta que escucho a trixie reir junto con los populares... basta decir que wanda solo suspiro, si ya casi se habia recuperado.

por un lado pudo tomar ventaja cuando al llegar descubrio una nota de sus padres donde comunicaban que llegarian a la cinco, por lo cual tendria una hora para si solo y no era obligatorio esperar al sabado. sonrio a sus anchas y tomo control del sofa de cuero, luego miro a sus padrinos:-deseo palomitas y refresco y ah una pizza tamaño familiar con peperoni y queso, y wanda, deseo que la television este prendida.

-y que pelicula veremos hoy timmy?-pregunto cosmo mientras elevaba su varita haciendo aparecer todo.

-hmm, tengo en mente ver "spirit of sorrow" papa y mama me prohibieron verla.

-debio ser por algo o...

-silencio wanda, cosmo deseo tener una pantalla plana y que tenga la pelicula.

-pero timmy...-replico wanda.

-si, pero que?-ataco cosmo, ella solo lo miro.

-que?

-nada, es que siempre lo haces, deberias llamarte patrulla anti diversiones.

-eso no es cierto-dijo.

-lo es wanda-hablo timmy ahora.

-bien! si es asi como lo ven... entonces hagan lo que quieran-se cruzo de brazos un tanto indignada pero timmy y cosmo la ignoraron y comenzaron a ver la pelicula.

mala decision, la pelicula contenia escenas violentas y fuertes y en un determinado momento sexo gay. timmy sonrojado oculto su rostro y wanda... ella no replico; su orgullo o su otro orgullo la hicieron dudar pero elegio su otro orgulo y terminaron por ver la pelicula.

al dia siguiente timmy encontro un modo de salir a dar una vuelta, cuando cerca de su casa se encontro con nada menos y nada mas que con trixie y remy.

perfecto, dijo. pero no pudo retirar la mirada siguiendolos con la vista e inconcientemente con las piernas "estaran en una cita? no, trixie no podria... bueno el es rico, y mierda! como deseo tener dinero"

por su parte se sentaron en una mesa y remy llamo a un mesero que pronto los atendio. como timmy noto por encima del mundo por donde se escondia pidieron malteadas rosas

-hola timmy!-"mierda", miro atras y vio a tuti con su voz chillona-que sorpresa verte por aqui. podria ser el destino, timmy!-y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo hasta ponerlo morado, timmy miro hacia la mesa de los dos y vio a remy mirarlo con una imponente sonrisa. maldijo cuando este cogio su pajilla y la metio en el helado de trixie y sorbieron los dos del mismo.

-timmy tengamos una cita.

-quee?!-volvio a la realidad.

-ay tonto, no seas sordo, yo tuti te pido una cita timmy!-grito atrayendo la atencion de todos y como por obra del destino, del destino que lo odiaba, remy agarro el menton de trixie y la beso y claro que estaba consciente que el castaño miraba, luego de un segundo eterno se separo y se relamio los labios.

timmy ya furico y rojo de ira y celo agarro a tuti:-claro que quiero tener una cita pero no aqui-"mierda, que estoy diciendo" pero era tarde, arrastraba a tuti.

ya fuera del local tuti se quejaba porque apreto fuerte su mano:-oye turner-se detuvo en seco y tuti aprovecho para acariciar su muñeca.

el rubio con el rostro alto se acerco a el, caminando lento y seguro.

-que quieres caja chica?

-yo? nada. es solo que te vi y como somos buenos amigos...

-hola remy!-exclamo tuti.

-tragate tu mierda-dijo timmy ya enfermo de tantos rubios molestos.

-oh turner, no me tomes a mal... si yo solo vine a proponerte tiempo juntos-ladeo su rostro y mostro una sonrisa que si bien no lo conquistaria a el, lo hubiese hecho con tuti quien lo miro con cierto deseo.-y tu tuti quieres?

-eh... yo?... mm-

timmy solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-que dices? ven tuti mejor vamonos-y como si no hubiese escuchado la volvio a arrastrar.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: willy nos da una noticia. y comienzan las citas parte 1

como pudo se libero de los tentaculos de tuti y volvio a su cuarto donde cerro ventanas y puertas, wanda fue la primera en preguntar teniendo en sus brazos a un adormilado poof.

-tuti-solo eso basto.

aun tenia un poco de panico pero su panico cobro mas vida cuando escucho la voz de vicky. "oh no mas...". esta lo llamo y luego tumbo la puerta, hoy tenia sin embargo una singular ropa, de hecho lo que le llamo la atencion fue la mini falda.

-hola timmoty-glup, trago, no solia llamarlo por su nombre. ella sonrio "tratando" de ser dulce, y coqueta? esto ultimo lo hizo confundido retroceder un paso.

-timmy yo pense y pense... nos conocemos desde hace mucho, tu ya no eres tan niño-comenzo a hablar-y lo que quiero es enseñarte algo muy ri-se paralizo por completo, congelada y luego salio un puf proveniente de un hado magico.

-jojo, hola.-dijo el pelirrojo, con sus ojos azules.

-quien eres?-pregunto timmy confundido.

-yo soy willy, el hado magico y vine por una razon...

pero otro puf lo interrumpio.

-tu, turner. eres tan tonto como sensual soy-juannisimo hizo un movimiento de cadera, wanda y cosmo aparecieron.

-juannisimo-dijo wanda.

-oh wanda, mi bella wanda...

-ey tu-interrumpio cosmo-wanda es mia.

-cada momento de mi sexy e inmortal existencia lo se.

-me interrumpes-dijo el pelirrojo.

-mira duende-replico juannisisimo- turner y yo tenemos que hablar.

-vete de aqui-dijo willy-te aborrezco mas que a mi suegra.

-yo te conozco, solo vine por algo, y no, wanda. no vine hoy a recuperar tu corazon.

-que esta pasando aqui?-pregunto por fin timmy.

-timmy turner, no? por protocolos de seguridad necesito informarte...

-como pudiste turner?!-interrumpio juan...

-te quieres callar!?-dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero willy saco un espejo y se lo dio, juan lo agarro y willy prosiguio:-hubo un profugo de tu IDE.

-mi IDE?-elevo una ceja curioso.

-si timmy-hablo wanda-tu IDE es isla de los deseos eliminados... pero aguarde, como que un profugo?-miraron a willy quien reviso su tabulador y se lo paso a timmy, el nombre que mas temia se econtraba ahi, gary se habia escapado. trago, imposible. Gary estaba en su mente no en el mundo real.

wanda miro cada pelo incluso del cabello de la foto y luego miro a timmy. este estaba palido como el papel impreso alli.

-no, imposible...

-tenemos que tomar medidas, por su seguridad.

-y que dijo Jorgen?-pregunto wanda.

-que tomemos medidas.

-ya puedo hablar?-volvio a meterse juannisimo.

-que quieres?!-exclamo timmy-vete a ser lamebotas del cajachica ese.

-precisamente de el quiero hablar. por el mi sexy presencia esta aqui-todos pusieron los ojos en blanco menos wanda y cosmo.

?-repitio mas lento resaltando su enojo.

-una cita...

hubo un silencio y luego un ruido de crack proveniente del piso de abajo, willy fue el primero a ver, luego todos lo siguieron. miraron por los escalones descubriendo un vortice de magia negra que absorvia todo, haciendo caer cuadros y vacijas.

-bueno, te hablo mas tarde-dijo juan...

-cobarde-argumento wanda.

-oh mi wanda, mi rosa mujer, no soy un cobarde. soy un masho (N/ : lo escribi a proposito XD)-se despejo de su polo blanco dejando ver sus pectorales.

-callaos mierda-dijo willy.

-no... no puede ser es gary.

-juannisimo-dijo wanda viendo esos marcados pectorales.

-wanda!-dijo cosmo

-si!-exclamo.

-mierda-con la exclamacion de wanda gary los descubrio y movio mas el vortice oscuro quitando los barrotes (con los cuales se escondian) de las escaleras.

-timmy que bueno verte: te he buscado.

trago duro y como pudieron corrieron al cuarto de timmy, willy se excuso y reprocho a juan, que no ser por el le hubiese dicho la noticia con tiempo. escucharon otro ruido y una luz oscura acercarse, entonces se metieron todos en el armario, gary llego a la habitacion llevando el vortice consigo que arrastro todo, luego hablo pidiendo un deseo:-deseo tener a timmy en mis manos-y como gary era en cierta parte una parte de timmy cosmo y wanda lo cumplieron tras disculparse.

-wahh-grito timmy al verse frente a gary, este ancho mas la malevola sonrisa.

-deseo que se detenga-grito timmy con miedo.

-deseo que pierdas la voz y no puedas moverte por diez minutos

y solo el deseo de gary se cumplio. timmy no podia hablar por lo cual lo inhibia para pedir un deseo: ahora si era su fin.

cerro los ojos esperandolo todo.

pero en vez de un golpe certero y duro sintio... unos labios? abrio los ojos con completa sorpresa no pudiendo creer que se estaba besando con gary, gary por su parte lo arrastro hasta estamparlo contra la pared, los demas veian asombrados aun dentro del armario.

-deseo una gran red atrapa-mariposas y cierren las puertas-los demas tragaron y willy quizo evitarlo pero igual lo cumplieron, estaban atrapados.

-maldicion-dijo willy por todo aquello, encerrados aun en el armario.

-hola timmy, vine por una razon. no lo creeras pero...-y acaricio su mejilla despacio para luego volver sacar su lengua e introducirla en la boca de timmy, este solo miraba sintiendo la lengua de gary moverse por su cavidad, tratando de conocerla y profundizar el beso-... delicioso, espere probar tus labios por mucho-dijo y fue a su cuello ahora a lamerlo, por algo motivo el corazon de timmy se revolco en su caja toraxica mientras sentia como la lengua del pelinegro se deslizaba por todo su cuello lentamente. queria detenerlo y apartarlo pero el tonto hechizo...

no entendia bien lo que pasaba ultimamente con todos a su alrededor pero parecia el unico cuerdo.

gary aprovecho y fue levantando su poloche para luego adentrar su lengua en el obligo simulando como si lamiera un helado, cuando volvio a mirarlo el hechizo llego al final y timmy un tanto jadeante observo a gary mirarlo con... una mirada profunda que en cierto punto lo calento, parecia hambriento por devolarlo. gary aprovecho el estable y atrayente silencio para besarlo, atrayendo su cintura al tiempo que chupaba su labio superior, timmy aun estaba en shock. y no entendia que pasaba.

-me pregunto que pasa...-se resigno willy.

-yo no escucho nada-dijo wanda.

-mira! hay unas tijeras aqui-wanda y willy lo miraron. Juannisimo solo los miro.


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 2: willy nos da una noticia. y comienzan las citas.

timmy aun luchaba por zafarse y cuando lo hizo fue inevitable, gary le pidio una cita pero el no entendia a nadie, primero tuti, vicky de cierta forma se le insinuo, luego juannisimo como un mensajero pidiendo cita y ahora gary, su archienemigo, pidiendole una. no es como que estuviera irresistible, en todo caso el irresistible seria el rubio... "pero que?!... se puede saber que mierdas piensas timmy? el rubio es malo, es veneno" y su enemigo declarado tambien.

escucharon una especie de tic y el armario se abrio, dejando caer a todos encima de los otros. juannisimo fue el unico que salio invicto pues salio parado.

-timmy estas vivo.-dijo wanda iluminandose sus ojos pero luego saco su varita.-ahora si gary termino...!

-deseo que todo este limpio.

-...!-pero aun replicando no pudo desobedecerlo. cuando todo volvio a la normalidad, encontraron a vicky tras un monton de ropa tirada.

-solo quiero una cita chiquitin, chiquitin-dijo agarrandole la barbilla a timmy, este lo miro.

-una cita? pero si soy hombre-replico apartando su mano con firmeza.

-eso no me detuvo turner-dijo volviendo a ponerse sus gafas.

-bueno pero y remy?-de nuevo volvio juan...

-quien es ese remy?-pregunto gary.

-pues... su cita-respondio tras pensarlo.

-pues yo tambien soy su cita.

-timmy...-dijo wanda, cosmo solo miraba la escena.

-pero hombre, con cuantos mas tendras cita?-pregunto willy.

timmy trago sin responder. lo cierto era que con tuti nunca se sabia, pero con remy? y gary? que coño pasaba ahi?

-mira no quiero nada de caja chillon.

-cajallena-corrigio.

-solo vete.

-eso-dijo gary agarrando la cintura de timmy, este lo aparto.

-tu igual.

-y mi cita?

-nunca accedi.

-y la de remy?

-tampoco accedi.

-y por que no simplemente tienes una cita por dia con ellos?-propuso cosmo como lo mas natural.

-buena idea-corraborro willy, timmy los miro, wanda con su otro orgullo aun, no puso replicacion. timmy trago: avandonado era la palabra.

-y con quien te haya gustado la cita. lo elegiras como novio-hablo juannisimo ordenando un ultimatum.

-si-dijeron todos, incluso el mismo gary.

-mi opinion no importa? que es eso de novio? yo solo quiero a trixie.

-espero que te guste estar muerto. y bajo mar-amenazo gary aprovechando la cercania para que solo el escuchara, el otro trago como pudo cuando sintio el aliento de gary deslizarse por su oreja, luego sintio las manos del moreno agarrar su cintura.

-largo-dijo timmy.

-novio, eh?-dijo wanda y al verlos, no supo porque, pero la idea no parecio mala. sino divertida; despues de todo ella puede divertirse tambien.

-le avisare a remy- y sin escuchar a turner se esfumo.

-chicos esto es un error.

-que tonto, jamas pusimos los dias de las citas-dijo wanda.

-cierto.

-solo hablen con el tonto el lunes.-propuso willy como solucion.

-conmigo?-pregunto cosmo.

-no, no contigo amor, con juannisimo-el otro solo solto un "ahhh". pues nada.

"por que remy querra una cita conmigo? tal vez me envenene o algo, glup, no puedo bajar guarda. al menos con gary... hmmm como debo tomar ese... beso? no turner, eres un chico y el tambien. todo esto sera ilogico y perdida de tiempo. ya lo veran todos. pero el beso me acelero un poco...".

-timmy?-wanda interrumpio su pensamiento.

-que?

-es que, gary ya se fue y dijo que te vera en la escuela.

-ahhh.

-ey y la pelirroja esa?-pregunto willy.

-ignorala-dijo timmy.

-es vicky-hablo cosmo.

-pues nada, nos vemos el lunes.

y apenas se fue, wanda levanto a vicky alegando que deberian despertarla.

por lo menos llegaron los padres de timmy y vicky no tuvo oportunidad pues, solo titubeo y justo frente estaban los padres de timmy, estos le dieron dinero y ella confusa se alejo con el dinero.

cheste aparecieron y timmy los invito a jugar, a veces suspirando y otras distraido llamo la atencion de su moreno amigo.

-te pasa algo?-pregunto, timmy solo nego.

-no nada.

-seguro?

-no estaras asi por lo de remy y lo de trixie, no?-pregunto el rubio, el trago.

-no.

por la rapidez de su respuesta ellos se quedaron viendolo y este añadio un tanto nervioso que tenia una cita.

Aj lo miro y chester se asombro.

-una cita? o solo es que tuti te...

-no, una cita real-"varias"corrigio mentalmente.

-pense que te gustaba trixie-hablo chester.

-o por lo menos hablabamos de tuti, como es? la conocemos?

"no puedo decirles que saldre con un chico":pues no, no la conocen.

-ahhh.

-te gusta?-pregunto chester quien estaba mas curioso de lo normal, o eso noto A.j.

-No.. lo se, volvamos al juego, chicos-dijo y asi pasaron los siguientes trenta minutos.


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 2: willy nos da una noticia. y comienzan las citas parte 1

como pudo se libero de los tentaculos de tuti y volvio a su cuarto donde cerro ventanas y puertas, wanda fue la primera en preguntar teniendo en sus brazos a un adormilado poof.

-tuti-solo eso basto.

aun tenia un poco de panico pero su panico cobro mas vida cuando escucho la voz de vicky. "oh no mas...". esta lo llamo y luego tumbo la puerta, hoy tenia sin embargo una singular ropa, de hecho lo que le llamo la atencion fue la mini falda.

-hola timmy-glup, trago, no solia sonreirla. ella sonrio "tratando" de ser dulce... y coqueta? esto ultimo lo hizo confundido retroceder un paso.

-timmy yo pense y pense... nos conocemos desde hace mucho, tu ya no eres tan niño-comenzo a hablar-... y te has vuelto tan guap...-se paralizo por completo, congelada y luego salio un puf proveniente de un hado magico.

-timmy turner?.-dijo el pelirrojo, con sus ojos azules.

-quien eres?-pregunto timmy confundido.

-yo soy willy, el hado magico y vine por una razon...

pero otro puf lo interrumpio.

-tu, turner. eres tan tonto como sensual soy-juannisimo hizo un movimiento de cadera.

-juannisimo-dijo wanda.

-oh wanda, mi bella wanda...

-ey tu-interrumpio cosmo-wanda es mia.

-cada momento de mi sexy e inmortal existencia lo se.

-me interrumpes-dijo el pelirrojo.

-mira duende-replico juannisisimo- turner y yo tenemos que hablar.

-vete de aqui-dijo willy-te aborrezco mas que a mi suegra.

-yo te conozco, solo vine para hablar, y no, wanda. no vine hoy a recuperar tu corazon.

-que esta pasando aqui?-pregunto por fin timmy.

-timmy turner, no? por protocolos de seguridad necesito informarte...

-lo mio es mas importante!-interrumpio juan...

-te quieres callar!?-dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero willy saco un espejo y se lo dio, juan lo agarro y willy prosiguio:-hubo un profugo de tu IDE.

-mi IDE?-elevo una ceja curioso.

-si timmy-hablo wanda que como siempre hacia de profesor-tu IDE es isla de los deseos eliminados... pero aguarde, como que un profugo?-miraron a willy quien reviso su tabulador y se lo paso a timmy, el nombre que mas temia se econtraba ahi, gary se habia escapado. trago, imposible. Gary estaba en su mente no en el mundo real. la ultima vez... timmy miro hacia cosmo el cual solo silbo y parecio ignorarlo.

wanda miro cada pelo incluso del cabello de la foto y luego miro a timmy. este estaba palido como el papel impreso alli.

-no, imposible...

-tenemos que tomar medidas, por su seguridad.

-y que dijo Jorgen?-pregunto wanda.

-que tomemos medidas.

-ya puedo hablar?-volvio a meterse juannisimo.

-que quieres?!-exclamo timmy-vete a ser lamebotas del cajachica ese.

-precisamente de el quiero hablar. por el mi sexy presencia esta aqui-todos pusieron los ojos en blanco menos wanda y cosmo.

?-repitio mas lento resaltando su enojo.

-una cita...

hubo un silencio en el cual timmy prosesaba lo que dijo juannisimo pero justo antes de que wanda hablara hubo un temblor y luego un ruido de vidrio romperse proveniente del piso de abajo:

-que...?-pregunto wanda, willy fue el primero a ver, luego todos lo siguieron. miraron por los escalones ocultandose atras de la escalera descubriendo un vortice de magia negra que absorvia todo, haciendo caer cuadros y vacijas.

-bueno, te hablo mas tarde-dijo juannisimo nervioso.

-cobarde-argumento wanda.

-oh mi wanda, mi rosa mujer, no soy un cobarde. soy un masho (N/ : lo escribi a proposito XD)-se despejo de su polo blanco dejando ver sus pectorales.

-callaos mierda-dijo willy.

-no... no puede ser es gary.-dijo timmy.

-juannisimo-dijo wanda viendo esos marcados pectorales.

-wanda!-dijo cosmo

-si!-exclamo.

-mierda-con la exclamacion de wanda gary los descubrio y movio mas el vortice oscuro que se trago los barrotes (con los cuales se escondian) de las escaleras.

-juju, escondiendote por detras, pequeñin. ehh.

trago duro y como pudieron corrieron al cuarto de timmy, willy se excuso y reprocho a juan, que no ser por el le hubiese dicho la noticia con tiempo. escucharon otro ruido y una aura oscura acercarse:

-de donde obtuvo esos poderes?-grito timmy.

-Yo... no lo se, no lo se-wanda tomo a poof protegiendolo y tomo su varita.

-parece que tienes un lindo enemigo turnet-comento el morado.

-callate...-la puerta desaparecio entre la nube oscura, decidieron entonces meterse todos en el armario, gary llego a la habitacion llevando el vortice consigo que arrastro todo, luego hablo pidiendo un deseo:-deseo tener a timmy en mis manos-y como gary era en cierta parte una parte de timmy cosmo y wanda lo cumplieron tras disculparse.

-wahh-grito timmy al verse frente a gary, este ancho mas la malevola sonrisa.

-deseo que se detenga-grito timmy con miedo.

-deseo que pierdas la voz y no puedas moverte por diez minutos.

wanda empujo la puerta del armario pero no se abria.

-Uh, wanda?-pregunto cosmo-recuerdas que una vez le dimos un closet magico a timmy...

-...

y solo el deseo de gary se cumplio. timmy no podia hablar por lo cual lo inhibia para pedir un deseo: ahora si era su fin.

cerro los ojos esperandolo todo.


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 2: willy nos da una noticia. y comienzan las citas.

"**antes de comenzar lamento haber durado tanto en actualizar u.u, en fin el fic no sera muy largo :), gracias por llegar hasta aqui leyendo"**

pero en vez de un golpe certero y duro sintio... unos labios? abrio los ojos con completa sorpresa no pudiendo creer que se estaba besando con gary, gary por su parte lo arrastro hasta estamparlo contra la pared, wanda intento abrir la puerta pero cosmo, willy y juannisimo solo la veian asombrados por su terquedad aun dentro del armario.

-deseo una gran red atrapa-mariposas-los demas tragaron y willy quizo evitarlo pero igual lo cumplieron, estaban atrapados.

-maldicion-dijo willy por todo aquello, encerrados aun en el armario.

-hola timmy, vine por una razon. no lo creeras pero...-y acaricio su mejilla despacio para luego volver sacar su lengua e introducirla en la boca de timmy, este solo miraba sintiendo la lengua de gary moverse por su cavidad, tratando de conocerla y profundizar el beso-... delicioso, espere probar tus labios por mucho-dijo y fue a su cuello ahora a lamerlo, por algo motivo el corazon de timmy se revolco en su caja toraxica mientras sentia como la lengua del pelinegro se deslizaba por todo su cuello lentamente. queria detenerlo y apartarlo pero el tonto lo hechizo...

no entendia bien lo que pasaba ultimamente con todos a su alrededor pero parecia el unico cuerdo.

gary aprovecho y fue levantando su poloche para luego adentrar su lengua en el obligo simulando como si lamiera un helado, cuando volvio a mirarlo el hechizo llego al final y timmy un tanto jadeante observo a gary mirarlo con... una mirada profunda que en cierto punto lo calento, parecia hambriento por devolarlo. gary aprovecho el estable y atrayente silencio para besarlo, atrayendo su cintura al tiempo que chupaba su labio superior, timmy aun estaba en shock. y no entendia que pasaba.

-me pregunto que pasa...-se resigno willy.

-yo no escucho nada-dijo wanda.

-mira! hay unas tijeras aqui-wanda, cosmo y willy lo miraron. Juannisimo solo los miro:

-que?-pregunto juannisimo.

timmy aun luchaba por zafarse y cuando lo hizo fue inevitable, gary le pidio una cita pero el no entendia a nadie, primero tuti, vicky de cierta forma se le insinuo, luego juannisimo como un mensajero pidiendo cita y ahora gary, su archienemigo, pidiendole una. no es como que estuviera irresistible, en todo caso el irresistible seria el rubio... "pero que?!... se puede saber que mierdas piensas timmy? el rubio es malo, es veneno" y su enemigo declarado tambien.

escucharon una especie de tic y el armario se abrio, dejando caer a todos encima de los otros. juannisimo fue el unico que salio invicto pues salio flotando.

-timmy estas vivo.-dijo wanda iluminandose sus ojos pero luego saco su varita.-ahora si gary termino...!

-deseo que todo este limpio.

-...!-pero aun replicando no pudo desobedecerlo. cuando todo volvio a la normalidad, encontraron a vicky tras un monton de ropa tirada.

-solo quiero una cita chiquitin, chiquitin-dijo agarrandole la barbilla a timmy, este lo miro.

-una cita? pero si soy hombre-replico apartando su mano con firmeza.

-eso no me detuvo turner-dijo volviendo a ponerse sus gafas.

-bueno pero y remy?-de nuevo volvio juan...

-quien es ese remy?-pregunto gary.

-pues... su cita-respondio tras pensarlo.

-pues yo tambien soy su cita.

-timmy...-dijo wanda, cosmo solo miraba la escena.

-pero hombre, con cuantos mas tendras cita?-pregunto willy.

timmy trago sin responder. lo cierto era que con tuti nunca se sabia, pero con remy? y gary? que coño pasaba ahi?

-mira no quiero nada de caja chillon.

-cajallena-corrigio.

-solo vete.

-eso-dijo gary agarrando la cintura de timmy, este lo aparto.

-tu igual.

-y mi cita?

-nunca accedi.

-y la de remy?

-tampoco accedi.

-y por que no simplemente tienes una cita por dia con ellos?-propuso cosmo como lo mas natural.

-buena idea-corraborro willy, timmy los miro, wanda con su otro orgullo aun, no puso replicacion. timmy trago: avandonado era la palabra.

-y con quien te haya gustado la cita. lo elegiras como novio-hablo juannisimo ordenando un ultimatum.

-si-dijeron todos, incluso el mismo gary.

-mi opinion no importa? que es eso de novio? yo solo quiero a trixie.

-espero que te guste estar muerto. y bajo mar-amenazo gary aprovechando la cercania para que solo el escuchara, el otro trago como pudo cuando sintio el aliento de gary deslizarse por su oreja, luego sintio las manos del moreno agarrar su cintura.

-largo-dijo timmy.

-novio, eh?-dijo wanda y al verlos, no supo porque, pero la idea no parecio mala. sino divertida; despues de todo ella puede divertirse tambien.

-le avisare a remy- y sin escuchar a turner se esfumo.

-chicos esto es un error.

-que tonto, jamas pusimos los dias de las citas-dijo wanda.

-cierto.

-solo hablen con el tonto el lunes.-propuso willy como solucion.

-conmigo?-pregunto cosmo.

-no, no contigo amor, con juannisimo-el otro solo solto un "ahhh".

"por que remy querra una cita conmigo? tal vez me envenene o algo, glup, no puedo bajar guarda. al menos con gary... hmmm como debo tomar ese... beso? no turner, eres un chico y el tambien. todo esto sera ilogico y perdida de tiempo. ya lo veran todos. pero el beso me acelero un poco...".

-timmy?-wanda interrumpio su pensamiento.

-que?

-es que, gary ya se fue y dijo que te vera en la escuela.

-ahhh.

-ey y la pelirroja esa?-pregunto willy.

-ignorala-dijo timmy.

-es vicky-hablo cosmo.

-pues nada, supongo que eliminare el problema de mi tabulador.

-que problema?

-el de tu ide.

y apenas se fue, wanda levanto a vicky alegando que deberian despertarla.

por lo menos llegaron los padres de timmy y vicky no tuvo oportunidad pues, en un parpadeo todo se volvio de noche y justo frente estaban los padres de timmy, estos le dieron dinero y ella confusa se alejo.

cheste aparecieron y timmy los invito a jugar, a veces suspirando y otras distraido llamo la atencion de su moreno amigo.

-te pasa algo?-pregunto, timmy solo nego.

-no nada.

-seguro?

-no estaras asi por lo de remy y lo de trixie, no?-pregunto el rubio, el trago.

-no.

por la rapidez de su respuesta ellos se quedaron viendolo y este añadio un tanto nervioso que tenia una cita.

Aj lo miro y chester se asombro.

-una cita? o solo es que tuti te...

-no, una cita real-"varias"corrigio mentalmente.

-pense que te gustaba trixie-hablo chester.

-o por lo menos hablabamos de tuti, como es? la conocemos?

"no puedo decirles que saldre con un chico":-pues no, no la conocen.

-ahhh.

-te gusta?-pregunto chester quien estaba mas curioso de lo normal, o eso noto A.j.

-No.. lo se, volvamos al juego, chicos-dijo incomodo y asi pasaron los siguientes trenta minutos.


End file.
